


一月实验

by guipaoding



Category: ONER, 灵岳
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guipaoding/pseuds/guipaoding





	1. Chapter 1

01

 

 

岳明辉后悔了。 

他在理智丧失前的每一毫秒后悔，在非常丢脸的哭泣里后悔，在哆嗦着蜷起身子努力向右前方靠过去时后悔。他从生气地骂小兔崽子到濒临崩溃说哥哥这回求你了，绷紧的黑色皮带把他的手腕和腰侧都勒疼了，但这还不如他不该疼的地方疼。他后悔了千千万万次。

 

灵超这个小孩就是极具迷惑性的。那双该死的眼睛滴溜溜转，软乎乎凑到他身边，用刘海蹭他下巴：岳妈妈。他一遍一遍说：岳妈妈妈妈妈妈岳妈妈。岳明辉天性就是很难说不的人，灵超又呜呜嗯嗯在他怀里蹭，卫衣与卫衣起静电，袖口乱嘟嘟的多余布料堆成米其林轮胎，他可以不同意，灵超反正有下一步：亲脸，也可以亲额头，亲下巴，muamuamuamua，岳明辉就被甜～晕～了。

一开始的要求很小孩子。陪他睡觉，睡前要讲故事。小李英超明明在人前有种刻意的英勇，以自己的独立为傲，但提出这样要求的时候又过分撒娇了。而岳明辉，岳明辉知道自己的弱点，他喜欢被依赖和需要，他每天能提醒自己一万次记得有时要sayno，回头遇见选择还是什么都点头。他不会讲故事，就给灵超讲英国什么样儿，天暗的，风大的，雨沥沥沥沥沥草深深深深深深…小超儿就睡了。

后来灵超要得更多，要他早晨抱下床，或者抱他下床，他那次没睡醒，嫌弟弟捣乱还笑他细胳膊细腿。灵超把手伸进被子里到处摸，他某个生理状态还没消，弓着腰躲不过。被子里暖和和的，灵超的手伸进来冰凉，他两腿夹住，半睡半醒的时候脑袋藏在枕头里，蒙过被子替他害臊。

他知道自己心软，也知道小弟好像不怀好意，但不确定就肯疑罪从无，他看世界的一贯眼光都往好了想。灵超第一次接吻交代在他手里，他自认没有非分之想，他只是又没sayno。后来就是更深入的吻，再往下，嘴唇，耳垂，锁骨，再往下。他不是投降给自己的情欲，他相信这是在满足好奇心。二者孰高孰低其实无法辨别，情欲溺毙诗人，好奇害死猫，他两种都不是，所以他死不了。

逻辑好他妈严谨。

 

他的好奇心是与生俱来的，跟李英超的迷惑性是与生俱来的，一样。他没法抵抗自己，卡门贝尔再臭他也肯凑过头去尝一嘴，一大杯红酒喝下去，洗手间漱了口，回头笑眯眯回味：好像有点儿香。他的大脑就是这种构造。所以李英超问：你说男人亲男人什么感觉呢？他想这值得一试，他还私人订制：得放松知道吗小弟，别噘嘴，噘嘴也行主要就是丑，你想要什么类型的，浅点儿深点儿？你看这个浅的啊，它是这样的……

他没觉得哪儿不对，他也觉得哪儿不对了，小弟笑得太甜了，那个甜里有丝儿坏，他觉得这不对，或者他没觉得哪儿不对，这个事，不对。

 

岳明辉想过，岳明辉想的可多了。岳明辉谨慎审视了自己的审美和爱情观，他觉得自己不扭曲，是个人被灵超那么又亲又啃都得动心，但是他无罪，他动的是当妈的心，他抱住宝贝是他慈爱，晚安吻是他哺乳，他知道灵超早晨有时干什么，他装聋作哑，那是他青春期少年教育宝典第十三条，他尊重小孩儿隐私。

 

“那亲肚脐是什么感觉呢？为什么他们喜欢亲肚脐？”

于是岳明辉在想：是啊…没有体验过亲肚脐。

哎等会儿，他又追过去：他们都谁啊？这孩子最近看什么网站呢这是？！

 

再往下。

 

当然，他那时候还不知道他弟弟成人典礼清单上还有叫他当教具演示前列腺按摩和边缘控制。但也没甚区别，后来他知道了，那句别了吧在沉默的房间上空盘旋三圈还没落下，灵超兴致冲冲给他看教程，他都不知道虎崽子哪来的脸一边说自己未成年不能看这个一边利落拿钥匙把新快递拆开，锁门，开浴室，拽他进去，东西一放。一气呵成。

岳明辉面红耳赤在里头想，今天没通告吗？不是，没训练？不是，没拍摄？不是……那小崽子。

他挠着后脑勺想：就知道祸祸你大哥。小崽子。他肯定同意，灵超肯定知道他得同意，这种时候他觉得自己像个游戏，小弟要内测世界，内测人类，内测一切好玩儿的东西，他是个好工具。如果他有罪恶感的话，这么想会让他罪恶感小一点。

如果那是罪恶感的话。

 

02

 

行了行了行了行了。岳明辉说：行了超儿，我认真说啊，别玩儿了。

他的语气尽量严肃正直，这一大半归功于他密不透光的眼罩，否则看见自己绑手绑脚的暴露状态他大概率也无法把句子完成。他早该知道灵超不会因为他佯装生气而停手，毕竟都是他惯的，他宠的，他一遍又一遍同意，他给李英超胡作非为的权力。那阵极轻的抚摸又来了，他不由自主地绷紧全身肌肉，皮带的金属细链子哗哗作响，李英超的声音在他耳边跳跳：我不，我就要！

 

李英超，太皮了，皮到搁西游记里都要有个花名混世魔王。岳明辉不适合养孩子，他算深刻体会了，他对又小又好看的生物完全没抵抗力，狗宝宝，熊猫宝宝，小老虎，小李英超。李英超两只爪子搭他身上，他哎一声全身都回应，就差把孩子端起来左右摇摇。他意识不到自己这个弱点的危险性，李振洋指着鼻子跟他说：“你俩这种母子关系特不健康你知道吗！”他说我知道啥呀，咋不健康了，他一头雾水，挂他脖子上的李英超一头怒火，“你等我从我岳妈妈身上下来的！”

 

小弟这是干什么，李振洋心里门儿清。岳明辉太容易被忽悠了。这跟他智商高低没什么关系，他能算清楚账的时候也容易被忽悠， 李振洋有时候拿住了逗他，买专辑那次就是。当然卜凡也容易上当受骗，只是卜凡心里想不清楚的第一反应是不去做，这是正常人的反应；而岳明辉是先做了再说，边做边迷惑。这种流程的坏处是他付出的沉没成本是说服他的重要理由：干都干了，还能错哪儿去？

 

归根结底岳明辉对小鹅长大了这事儿还没有清醒的认识。灵超用各种手段告诉他这个事实，公主抱，真抱得起来，岳明辉糊糊涂涂被掂了一把放下，反应过来回头摸灵超头毛：我儿子腰好。他捏自己胳膊，说必须得开始举铁，灵超嚼碎棒棒糖：“你感想就是个这？”

李振洋抱着胳膊冷笑：你等他明白，下辈子吧你。

 

他偶尔的确把小弟当成年人看待，比如他洗澡的时候弟弟跑进来省水，他们明明各种边缘都做过，但光天化日还不好意思赤裸相对。这有相当一部分原因是他知道他弟弟为什么进来，李英超把早晨自己要的那一套还给他一遍，岳明辉一声别拐了二十个弯。他吸着气说这样不好吧？李英超说我学得对吗？

对对对，你都对。

那你给我一个小红花。

岳明辉抱着胸不知道该遮哪，只说这么大孩子要什么小红花？李英超滑溜溜地把他挤在墙边，仰着脖子不肯罢休，说必须是红的，不然不叫小红花。

小崽子有很多这样的说法，比如他会说：我要好好亲你一口，不然我做不了数学卷子，那个数学之神就从你脑子里到我脑子里，是吧？

岳明辉扶额：你洋哥教的？

我举一反三。小李英超盘着腿满脸得意：他不如我聪明，我天下第一大聪明。

岳明辉说是是是。他已经不会反驳了，他就说你先把书包开开，你先说做几张。

 

究其本质，他跟其他家长用的方法一样。唯一区分就是你分儿高了我给你买东西，和你分儿高了我给你…我，给你。

 

03

 

岳明辉现在终于理解了这个词的意思：边缘控制。边，缘，控，制，每个字在嘴唇舌尖无声滚动，最后他落在那个英文单词上：Edging。他的大脑和身体逐渐脱节，他可以感受到这一点，或许它就是弟弟想要这么做的意义，他想要他诚实，把理智甩出车外的完完整整的诚实。

岳明辉有机会作出选择，在这个和按摩中间选。他甚至没意识到他可以两个都不选。把箱子推给他之后灵超在浴室外面等，过一会儿笃笃笃笃笃地小声敲，半天没听到回应，问：妈妈你生气了吗？岳明辉说：“没有……哎呀。”

他根本没拆东西。他就坐在浴盆边抠手，边抠边想自己是怎么进来的，半天没想明白，卷了个毛巾又开门了。他弟弟大概等烦了，自己弯着脖子开始写作业，后脑勺毛都是炸的，像没撸好的小猫。“我非得那个什么才行。”李英超一边刷刷算题一边恨恨地说：“我非得那个什么，我非得……”

队长叉着腰在他后头看了一下：“哎呀你这个解题步骤……”李英超猛地回头瞪他，头发飘乎乎，岳明辉说，“得得得，你就学你习吧。”他哪好意思说自己给小弟可爱一激灵，想了想又去拆那个箱子了。

 

大腿上那套有点像吊袜带，他最近太瘦了，要扣到最小一个孔。大腿箍好是为了把手腕锁在腿侧，不可以乱摸。这很简易的，这是岳明辉一开始没搞懂边缘控制是什么的原因之一，他想得巨复杂，他自言自语这个小扣要跟这个小扣搭一起，李英超笔一扔过来咔咔给他安排了。戴眼罩的时候他哎哎哎哎，李英超凑过来嘟嘟嘴，说岳~妈~妈，他环顾自己，脱了的地方在被子底下，“其实这些东西的目的只是限制手的活动范围，是吧，”他歪着头不满意，“故弄玄虚你这是。丝袜缠一把，胳膊绑床头也行。”

李英超噗就笑了：“你说的啊！我下次实验不乱花钱啦！”

 

实验。

 

第二十四次测试结果——李英超说：是二十四还是二十五？

温热的触感落在顶端，一下下又离开了。他说宝宝，宝宝……宝宝，他挺着腰去蹭，什么也蹭不到。他弓起身子无助地胡乱地寻找着，碰到什么都会去吻，快点儿吧……让我……嗯？宝宝。

把人浸入水中、在濒死的一刻拉回来，反复，再反复，他们不太一样，他们走另一个极端。他没教过李英超用嘴，他现在想就他妈的该好好查查孩子浏览记录了，他又想自己教用手，也他妈教得有点太好了。他抖着，无法控制地抖着，全身肌肉毫无规律地收缩着，他吸气，弟弟又来帮他，是这样，然后，再快，对——对，就快要……，别停别别别别！

……就快要死了。

 

他意识到这是李英超在严刑拷打，但是没有问题，他怎么给出答案？他倒心甘情愿交出过所有弱点，秋天还没过的时候李英超半夜钻进他手臂说屋里空调坏了——只是出于好奇，他们一起探索了他的敏感点。耳垂，当然有耳垂，那时岳明辉才知道被贵金属豁个口和被弟弟吹口气是那么不一样的，接着有锁骨上纹身的右边，从前没愈合好，皮肤更薄一点。

还要哥哥求你吗？

他有点哑的声音被一个吻截住了。只有吻，吻是他们的身体唯一接触的部分。岳明辉尝到一点咸，但他暂时不知道是谁的眼泪。再丢脸他也想是他的，他见不得这个弟弟哭，李英超长到多大都是他的小美人鱼，小猛兽，小天使，小宝贝。别哭，哭什么，不要哭吧，是你哭啦？岳明辉说，那不然，你继续吧，哥哥不求你了。

 

李振洋说得对，他俩这个母子关系，真的不健康。

回来之前在机场李振洋还突然问他：“空气里飘着个什么你知道吗？”他看一圈，把袖套往上拽拽，“…PM二点五啊？”

“你都想什么你，”洋洋一根手指头戳他头顶，“飘什么，飘着个哑谜！”

灵超藏在他凡哥后头呼噜噜睡了一分钟，迷瞪地抬起头，听见相机声又藏回去了。卜凡拿肩膀碰碰队长：“你俩早上干嘛了？”差点没赶上飞机。岳明辉看着地板砖笑，“嗐。他找不着他那只笔了。”

李振洋从鼻孔里哼一声，揪着弟弟耳朵把他拽过去，“你就折腾你妈吧你。”

 

像现在一样，像很多个时刻一样，有时候岳明辉能听懂他们这么说，但他又不可以听懂，听懂了就等于他承认了，承认了他就不能这么下去了。他没越界过的唯一理论支撑是他没看见那个界，李英超总想要他看，可他不能看。

他要是看了，他就绝不能叫自己再越一次了。


	2. 04-06

04

 

“水獭妈妈抱着小水獭睡觉。”李英超整个胳膊环在岳明辉身上，“猫妈妈会给小猫舔毛。”

岳明辉手腕和大腿都被勒出红印儿，这都不算什么，他整个人仍处在从近乎崩塌的状态里恢复的过程中，他侧躺着，小弟钻进他怀里，亲亲他的下巴。他好像丧失了片刻记忆，又可以轻易唤起终于被允许释放的感觉，他的头发都湿了，软塌塌地贴在额头，李英超靠近一点，继续讲：“白鲸妈妈让小白鲸骑在背上，”他很不安分，鼻尖跟他蹭来蹭去，“你说恐龙妈妈怎么照顾小恐龙呢？”

岳明辉嗓子很干，费力地咳了一下，然后摇了摇头。他太累了。这不意味着他会因为累而关闭耳朵，在小超儿面前他永远不会关闭耳朵。他用气声慢慢地说，“让恐龙妈妈睡会儿呗。”

小恐龙的爪子贴上他的脸，嘟着嘴往前亲了一口。岳明辉嘴唇上软软的，湿湿的，他的小恐龙嘻嘻嘻地笑起来，一头埋在他胸口，干脆地、快乐地说：“睡吧！”说完停顿了一下又抬起头，好像想起什么，岳明辉撑着眼皮看他。

李英超看了一会儿，他的头发张牙舞爪地散静电，又没说什么，把被子拉过来好好给岳明辉盖上，“梦见我吧，岳岳妈妈。”他说，“不会是不好的梦。”

 

要是就这么下去呢？可能也就这么下去了。岳明辉睡不着，但是也不愿意思考。因为他没别的事情可想，就现在，就当前，李英超的卷子还在他床头柜上，绑他的皮带也在，快递盒上的胶带团成一团扔在床下。他不想面对他无法面对的东西，这种逃避是错的，也是人之常情。但他明白一点，李英超当他傻，他不能当自己傻。

如果不这么下去呢，如果停止，或者全速前进。

 

 

拍某个品牌微电影的时候，岳明辉发现自己演技没有很好。准确来说他压根儿没有这东西，灯一打，机子一开，女孩儿走进来，女孩儿伤心，他要伸手，他伸不出去。他没法自然地伸手，他连平常自己怎么伸手都忘了，僵硬得像个造坏了的机器人。李英超在旁边笑，录音师回头看一眼，导演喊卡。

李英超笑得拍自己大腿，又冲进来像模像样拉着他给女演员道歉，说我岳叔，钢铁理工男，平常电影都不看的，金熊金鸡分不清！他嘴甜，人也甜，一口一个姐姐，小姐姐，美女姐姐，漂亮姐姐，拉手却只拉岳明辉的手，冰冰凉地捏住他的指头摇摇。岳明辉在旁边只会点头鞠躬，脸红得粉底都遮不住，李英超回头看他，他说那灯烤人，李英超还是笑，他说：“小屁孩儿。”

李英超吊着嘴角扬起下巴看他，“小屁孩儿帮你做公关来了，还小屁孩儿。”

“你知道公关什么意思吗你就公关，”岳明辉心里是服气的，“手怎么这么凉，过去捧杯奶茶去。”

“没奶茶了，就可乐。”李英超的手指顺着他袖口往上爬，“岳叔，你真热。”

岳明辉觉得那灯更烤人了。“别闹。”

导演咳一声，不是故意的，但李振洋紧跟着咳了一声，特别故意，抄着兜站音响箱子上居高临下看他俩。岳明辉把弟弟手甩开了，下意识的，甩完又后悔，更欲盖弥彰过去拉他，还没摸着就更后悔了。

“哎，就这么伸手！”导演坐椅子上朝他指指，“这不挺自然的吗小岳？”

“叫你呢小岳。”李英超把手背到后面，“叫你说相声去了小岳。”

李振洋在箱子上喊小弟，他说，“扶我下来弟弟，这儿高了。”

“你叫我凡哥抱你下来，”李英超回头大喊一声，“卜凡——”

导演那声开始吧和他叠在一块儿，他缩着脖子吐吐舌头，朝光源中心的岳明辉比鬼脸。

“哎这个笑很对！”导演说，“一会儿就这么笑就可以，你说演戏难吗？不难吧？来，场记！”

……难。

 

岳明辉还是不太明白为什么他三个队友拍下来都那么顺利，但他后半程都在听歌补觉，他这种有自知之明的成年人肯定不能像小弟似的给他们捣乱。

被叫起来是换衣服，他们下班走机场都穿自己带的装备，岳明辉以前不明白，李振洋跟他说这不算偶像包袱，算爱豆修养，这话也有点儿道理。

他在换衣间的时候李英超溜进来了。其实进来谁岳明辉都不意外，但不知怎么的小朋友让他觉得有点危险。李英超咬着根棒棒糖，手里拿另一根往他嘴里怼，他张嘴。“星空的不好吃，就看着好看。”李英超含糊不清地说，“你这个腰带上的坠儿是什么，我也要。”

“那你解吧。”岳明辉也含糊不清，“我吃的什么星？”

李英超愣一下，“我看看。”

岳明辉意识到他忽视不了一些基本的生理反应了，比如孩子凑近了他就紧张。李英超皱着眉捏他的脸，“海王星吧，蓝的，特别蓝。”

岳明辉闭上嘴，嗯一声，自己把那个坠儿解了递给他。李英超没接，张开胳膊一副任人服务的大爷样，岳明辉没动，他说，“岳妈妈……”然后眨眨眼，朝他顶胯。

岳明辉没办法。他弯着腰试了一下，系不好，又直接蹲下去，手指有点笨。他仰头看见李英超咽口水，歪了一点点的喉结在动。他说：“老实点儿。”

“我怎么不老实？”小弟说，“你手不老实。”

岳明辉怔一下，接着脱口而出：“我不跟你那么闹了啊小李英超。”

他自己都不知道这是不是玩笑话，或者有没有隐藏含义，他真不知道。李英超问，“什么？”他语气太认真了，岳明辉头一次觉得自己有点儿怵这个弟弟。他没法回应自己，也没法回应他，那个坠儿还是没系好，他说，“找服装姐姐去吧。”

李英超一句话都没说，而他还蹲着，只能听见棒棒糖在弟弟牙齿中间碰撞。外头有人叫他，他答应一声，站起来一打帘子就出去了。有点儿低血糖，眼前都是黑的，他停了一下，想问人要吃的，才想起自己嘴里甜着一个海王星。

他缓过来回头，看见小弟出来，侧身从他旁边擦过去了，轻飘飘的，又很高，快赶上他了。化妆老师给他补眼影，比手势叫他向下看，他听话地低下眼，最后的余光看见小朋友直奔李振洋了。

说错话了。岳明辉心想，也可能是好事儿。

 

05

 

挺好的，小弟不理他了。挺好的。

这个不理很微妙，处于李振洋看得出来但卜凡看不出来的灰色地带。小弟对他还是笑，讲话，坐腿，搭肩，往他嘴里塞东西。不过这下只塞吃的。直白一点儿就是他们还是队友，李英超还叫他妈妈，但他不是恐龙妈妈了，他们那点儿不该有的小秘密被完全撇去了。岳明辉数日子，一二三四五，他听说二十一天养成一个习惯，他记着，第一天有点儿庆幸，第二天他洗澡的时候水声开大还没拉浴帘，第三天早晨他自己解决了一次生理问题，第四天，第五天，他心情不好，卜凡都看出来了。

他做发型的时候刷手机，开vpn看NASA的火星照片，哗哗往下划，不耐烦地歪头，卷发棒烫到耳朵。自己没觉得多疼，倒是发型师吓得叫了声天啦，李英超哧溜一下跑过来看看，发现没事儿就笑嘻嘻说，“兔耳朵熟咯！”他身体左右摆摆，胳膊也摆摆，岳明辉伸手拉他手腕，没拉到，发型师说，“小祖宗可别动了！”

那截手腕从他旁边晃过去了。岳明辉嗯一声，手指捏起来。他还是低头划屏幕，听见李英超的脚步声踏踏走开，又踏踏走回来，在他面前蹲下，手机抽走，下巴搁他膝盖上。

“我问你个事儿你答应么？”

小弟眼睛一眨不眨，像从前求他一样。岳明辉说：“什么事儿？”

李英超一只手能握住他的小腿，“你答应吗你先说。”

“……行。什么事儿？”

“没想好。”李英超笑得好可爱，还有点不好意思地瞥瞥发型师，又瞥瞥他，“我晚上回去想了再跟你说呗。”

岳明辉顿一下，“那得挺晚了。”

李英超说：“咱俩住挺远啊？”

发型师笑喷了，卷发棒拿不稳，直接关了。岳明辉有点窘，但他也笑，李英超起来拽拽他的领子，说，“你这个岳老头。”

他没穿外套，就一个无袖背心，小胳膊上肌肉很明显，岳明辉伸手捏捏，“真有块儿了我儿子。”李英超瞪他一眼，小老虎似的呜一声。他要走开之前又想起什么，转身忿忿留下一句：“你给我老实点儿！”

这是岳明辉上次说他的。什么小动物这么记仇？岳明辉心里一跳，道歉的话就到嘴边儿了又咽下去。其实他不该那么怕小孩儿生气的，他得提醒自己。

 

但是那天晚上小弟没来找他。岳明辉等到快一点钟，想出门去看看弟弟睡了没有，倒听见卜凡房间窸窸窣窣，李振洋的声音说“你放松点儿！”，他一口气差点儿没喘上来，扶着墙心想这卧室门绝对他妈不是实木的，调头回去就蒙被子里焦虑地啃手指，手机亮着跟小弟的对话框最后也没打下字儿。

他记得房间里还有那个快递盒子，里头一套没拆的东西。他摸黑去找，没找到，又开了灯，还是没有，连床底的储物箱都翻了，衣服乱七八糟地丢出来，他也不会叠，垒在床上一条条的。总不能是保洁收拾的，保洁不会给他们丢东西；他坐在一堆衣服里心神不宁了一会儿，直接回头拎手机来光明磊落问小弟：小李英超儿。他的语音讲到这儿就断掉，他总不能问那个前列腺按摩器去哪了，他打字：你把给哥哥的那个盒子拿走了是吗？

 

早晨是经纪人来叫的，他睡懵了还记得出去看，洋洋和凡子从各自房间出来，倒也不用他费心打掩护，他说不上是放心还是更不放心了。

小弟一看就起很早，精精神神利利索索在客厅喝橙汁，看他来了就把杯子一放。

“我看见你微信了。”

岳明辉反应了一下，“……啊。”

“我拿走啦。”小李英超更光明磊落，“它没用了，我岳妈妈不喜欢我了。”

 

他的语气好轻松，肩膀耸耸，歪着头看他，又把果汁端过来小口抿。岳明辉说，“什么呀……”他突然有点儿不知所措，手脚都没地儿放，他会哄孩子，但这又不像是该哄孩子的时候，他也有恋爱经验，但女朋友也没这样过的，他揉揉自己的头发，左右为难地在嗓子里咕噜，“…宝贝儿。

 

06

 

“喜欢。”

不对，不是，岳明辉又把这两个字儿删了，他重新写：宝宝，事情的本质呢在于。

 

事情的本质在于，在于他岳明辉他妈的要下地狱，要是他信有地狱这回事儿的话。

爱上一个人可以吗，可以的，男人可以吗，可以的，队友呢，办公室恋情怎么了岳爷能在乎这个，弟弟呢，弟弟呢，小他九岁跟他差辈儿的那种，小不点儿，挂他身上一只手能搂着走，以前哥哥练着的时候把小东西拎起来打横抬个举的他的弟弟。他们有体力上的，年龄上的，知识感情社会阅历生活经验，构成一个人所需的每个细胞上面完全不可忽视的差距，所以他——他——他罪无可恕，他在自欺欺人的幻梦里装睡太久了，他就是错了。

脑子里打辩论什么感觉，他没有小天使和小恶魔，AB面不黑不白，就是他自己。他大汗淋漓，他血肉横飞，他的岩浆在冰冻的轨道上打滑，耳机里的鼓点越打越重，岳明辉还是闭着眼，只能通过轻微的上坡惯性判断他们就快到机场了，答案的死线近在咫尺，李英超在前座一言不发，然后他要睁开眼，用拥抱或刀剑面对他的宝贝，他即将看到笑，或者看到泪，或者一双明亮冰冷的眼睛……

可是他无法想象弟弟那样的眼睛是明亮冰冷的。

 

“……然后就下雪了。”李振洋拍拍他的膝盖，他猛地睁开眼，窗外好像在倒着走，他有点头晕，茫然地说，“啊？”

李振洋啧一声：“老岳你耳机声儿开多大？”

他听见这句话了，但没听懂，他知道自个儿绝对漏了什么关键信息，所以只能言简意赅又问一遍：“……啊？”

卜凡在前座把手机递过来给他看微信界面：“今天通告取消了，那个哪儿暴雪，肯定拍不了户外，咱这儿也开始下了你看。”

是车在调头。李振洋把手在他眼前晃晃，“听歌听傻了我哥哥。”

 

岳明辉还是看窗外，非常细非常小的雪粒，像他们去年在廊坊第一场雪的雪粒。那个时候他同组的弟弟们都挤在窗户那边大大地哇一声，他看了一眼吸口气就往外狂跑，他喊，“凡子！洋洋！”他一个挨一个房间地找，“宝贝儿！超儿！”声音在练习室的走廊里回荡，下一秒他的小宝贝脑袋上顶着吹好的头发噌地从三楼跑上来，手脚并用地抱住他笑着喊，“下雪了妈妈！”

小孩子都爱看下雪。他的小孩子最最爱，还因为十六岁生日那天没得雪看而闷闷生气三天。他们那时还很穷，比在廊坊还要穷，四个人只有一双联指的毛毛手套，他就跟洋洋各戴一只，再让小弟把手挤进来拉好，留卜凡一个人在旁边双手插兜，嘟着嘴喊他也要当忙内。

可是四个人排排坐还是只有一个忙内——李英超得意万分，活蹦乱跳地给卜凡炫耀，“就像你知道吧，叫岳妈妈的只有一个我。”

 

他说：“宝贝儿，下雪啦。”他没听到回音，就伸手戳戳他前座的小窄肩，“小李英超儿，”他从颈靠和窗户的缝隙看他，“你干嘛呢？”

完蛋了，弟弟鼻子红红的，眼也红红的，嘴角往下撇，又伤心又倔。他看看凡子，结果卜凡给他迅速转移视线找手机，屏都没解就开始装打字儿，他又看洋洋，李振洋瞪他一眼，抱着胳膊比嘴型：哭一路了。

他愣一下，觉得胸口隐隐地难受，指指前头无声地问：为什么啊？

李振洋哼一声，“我不知道，我不管。”他索性只跟卜凡讲话，“把你那手机跟我蓝牙连上，快点儿的。”

 

司机和助理还在车上，岳明辉想了一会儿，低着头给弟弟写微信：不是不见棺材不掉泪吗我儿子。

前面信息响了，弟弟看了，他又写：还因为之前系带子的事儿生气呢？

……应该不是，因为他都听见李英超吸一口气、又呼出来，气急了似的，那个框变成“正在输入”，但他等了一下，又没了。

好吧，他写：对不起，宝宝，早晨那个问题，妈妈喜欢你。但是事情的本质呢在于……

李英超突兀的一行字跳出来：之前都不是你情我愿吗岳妈妈

 

……车里的气氛好紧张。是剑拔弩张的那种紧张，仿佛呼吸频率都要影响空气波动，李振洋大气都不敢出，卜凡回头看一眼，又咔咔咔点屏幕。

一个名为“有对无一赔五”的群里，卜凡的头像说：表表表表白了吗？？？？

李振洋单手艰难打字儿：不是表白，是厮杀！

卜凡：老岳表情不好啊哥哥。

李振洋：你后脑勺长眼啦卜凡凡？

百万剪辑：现在改押无还来得及吗……

卜凡：……我也……

世界第一大可爱：啊啊啊啊都闭嘴！！我在等回复啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

 

“是，宝贝儿，事情的本质是你情我愿的，”岳明辉写，“你说得对宝宝，之前，我不知道，可能从一开始，”他抬起头看看窗外，下定决心了似的，“……还是回家当面说吧。”

 

 

世界第一大可爱：[截图]

李振洋：我看有戏。

卜凡：别哭了弟弟，要纸巾不，反正车上也没有了

百万剪辑：小弟哭啦？

世界第一大可爱：妈妈喜欢我。

世界第一大可爱：岳明辉喜欢我！！！

世界第一大可爱：他不承认！他就是不承认！我就知道他喜欢我！！！我知道！我知道！

 

车子缓缓停在家门口，李英超咬着唇，眼睛是笑的，但还乱七八糟往下掉眼泪，他把脸一抹，攥着手机开了门就哒哒哒跑下去了。

岳明辉哎一声，想追下去，被洋洋拉住胳膊，回头看见一个内容很丰富的表情。

大体就是“……”这个表情。很神秘。

岳明辉：“…洋洋。”

李振洋挑挑眉，“今天一天没通告啊哥哥。”

岳明辉：“是啊。”

李振洋：“我和凡子出门儿了啊。”

岳明辉尽职尽责：“不是，你俩出门儿太好认了，家里打游戏得了。”

卜凡赶紧解释，“不去逛街，回趟学校。”

岳明辉问：“咋了，你毕业证又……”

李振洋朝天翻个白眼，一把抓着他的肩往车外推，“你别管了，没你事儿，赶紧追弟弟去吧你！”

“哎那，”车门自动关上之前，操心老队长还递了句话：“注意安全！”

李振洋隔着玻璃微笑：“……该你注意安全。”


	3. 07

07

 

那样的眼睛渴望地看着你，你还能讲出什么话来呢？  
岳明辉心慌得比从前更甚。他一进家门就追着小弟到了自己房间，好像在一切看穿之后仍然愿意走进那个甜蜜的、诱人的、机关暗藏的小陷阱。他倚在门上深呼吸，张口说：“宝贝儿，……”李英超听到这一句就能哭出来，又忍着，撇过头去吸鼻子。  
岳明辉摸摸眉心，有点不自在地问，“我是说，以前咱们…你要什么，妈妈都给你，这不行吗…你觉得？”  
他不敢看着弟弟，他甚至不敢看那张床。他这是明知故问。李英超坐在床边，双手抓着床沿用力到青白，他在拼命摇头，泪珠子散了线地掉。岳明辉心要痛死了。他当然不想看到这样的弟弟，他要他的宝宝永远是任性的，娇纵的，被宠坏的，他要小李英超毫无顾忌地爱他，甚至无视他，伤害他，怎么样都可以。  
做妈妈很好，他想过了，他会平静地接受一切，只要他的宝贝开心。可是现下明显不是这样了。

李英超拿袖子胡乱抹眼睛，鼻音重重地嘟囔：“我烦死你了，岳明辉。”  
岳明辉条件反射：“哎。……宝宝。”  
他挠挠头发，在帽子里睡了一路的发型又顺又服帖，可弟弟看上去却乱乎乎的，后脑勺几根呆毛乱翘。他走上前去，揉揉这颗漂亮的小脑袋，呼出一口气，把弟弟往自己怀里带。  
“岳明辉错啦，岳明辉给你道歉。”他把弟弟的胳膊往自己腰上环，“岳明辉是坏蛋，他不承认他喜欢你，他让我们宝贝儿伤心了，他罪大恶极，是不是小弟？”他的衬衫要被眼泪沾湿了，但怀里还传来闷闷的破涕为笑。“小李英超儿。”他一下下给弟弟顺着背，顿了顿，说：“…是哥哥怂了。”他有更多想坦白的，“是我…”

他没完成这个句子。弟弟用温凉的嘴唇封住它了。他尝到弟弟的眼泪，尝到他想说的一切，尝到舌尖，牙齿，发颤的呼吸，尝到那个软嘟嘟的被惯坏的小李英超，正捏着他的衣角胡乱拧着，像没有安全感的小豹子牙齿尖尖咬奶嘴儿。然后他迅速被——被抱起来了、他被——托着屁股抱起来了，他的腿缠在弟弟腰上，他懵地一下：“我操？”  
小弟力气这么大吗？他惶惶抱着弟弟的肩，转个圈就被按在床上了，“…等等！！”  
李英超鼻音还没消，红着眼睛戳着他早就消退的胸肌不知道是高兴还是不高兴：“瘦死你了，小弱鸡~”他埋头在岳明辉锁骨上咬一口，特别舍得下嘴，牙印深深的，“我抱凡哥上回都抱起来了你信吗？”  
岳明辉愣愣地眨眨眼：“……信吧？”  
“真的！”李英超有点恼，要解释什么又半路停下了，盯着他的眼睛严肃地、结巴地说：“…你得知道岳明辉，我…我不是闹着玩儿啊，我不是跟你耍脾气，我没、没……”他闭上眼晃晃脑袋，“我不知道！但是你不能觉得、就跟你想要什么都无所谓似的，你明白吗？”他自暴自弃地趴在岳妈妈胸口，嗡嗡地说，“爱是给予，也要索取才行，你懂吗，你要多拿，你要，你要……”  
天哪，岳明辉想，怎么回事儿，怎么他也想哭啦。

不一定是今天，不一定是现在，但即使时间地点都错他也不在意。他无法忽视任何事情了，也无法用鬼扯的好奇心来掩盖他想要。那么是的，他想要，他想say yes，他喜欢与他的宝贝拥抱亲吻，喜欢弟弟在他手里释放——他有罪，如果那是罪。  
可惜他不信神，他没地儿去忏悔，他压根儿无视雕塑壁画后头闪闪发光的金环，他尊重但不同意他们的每个观点。岳明辉没服输过，连对自己都没有，那就更不该对那种荒谬的恐惧服输，无论那是恐惧失去他，还是伤害他。

岳明辉揉着弟弟的耳垂，推着他坐起来，看着他。吻他。不是从前李英超撒娇就能获得的那种吻，这是情侣之间交换秘密的昏昏然的吻。夕阳咣当一声落在小岛上，他们的一切都变亮了，李英超错开他的嘴唇说：“岳妈妈。”  
弟弟硬了，那个地方根本就是藏也藏不住的，他还想伸手去遮一下，岳明辉差点笑出来。他很响地在弟弟嘴唇上亲一口，手指伸去解腰带扣，很慢很慢地，把金属碰撞的叮叮当当无限拉长，又一点一点把他的腰带往外抽。琐琐碎碎的衣物摩擦盖不过弟弟变重的呼吸声，李英超的眼神也灼热地追着他，炽烈得叫人想躲。岳明辉假装低着眼看自己的动作，可很鲜有地觉得自己面上发热，作为一个哥哥，作为年长者，作为那个游刃有余的、教他一切的人，好像他最不该就是害羞，然而他害羞了。  
真是要命了，岳明辉想，妈的，要命了。  
裤链拉开能看见一点墨绿色的布料。有点儿想掩盖自己的羞，也有点儿说不出的其他责任感，岳明辉抬眼看看弟弟，手指在凸起的地方刮过去，很自然地俯下身，吻在上头。  
……可是内裤还没扒下来，李英超突然推他的肩，满脸通红地说，“我去那个那个！我去洗个澡！！”  
说完就像旋风一样嗖地跑走了。  
岳明辉坐在床上想了一下，浴室水声响起来的时候，他起身，去弟弟房间了。

浴巾围在下半身的弟弟走出来，一眼都没看他，先去把遮光的帘儿拉了，岳明辉眼前一黑，手往床头摸开关，弟弟咻地蹿上床，按住他胳膊，急急切切地，但一句话也没说。  
好了，大白天的，窗帘拉得严严实实，灯也不准开，岳明辉心里嘀咕，以前这这那那倒没见他害臊，动真格了还是个小孩儿呢。  
这还不够，弟弟又捏着被角，哗地扯过来，把他俩兜住了。  
岳明辉闷闷地笑，“不热啊？”  
“不热！”连手心都汗潮潮的宝宝明显口是心非，“你别掀被子！不许掀！”  
“唉，干嘛呀……”岳明辉动动腿，用膝盖去碰他，“讲道理啊宝贝儿，这好歹也是个运动，你这捂的……”  
“不行！我说不许了！！”李英超着急的样子真的好像小老虎，凶巴巴地皱着眉跟他顶鼻子，“我不想……我不管！”  
岳明辉忍不住侧头亲他一下。  
“好好好。”又亲一下，“那就盖着，”再一下，“那你干嘛呢？”这回真的笑了，“盖被纯聊天儿啊？”  
“……我……”  
“给我看你的夜光手表是吧小李英超儿。”岳明辉故意跟他咬耳朵，“手表没看见，另一个电动的你找找呗。”  
李英超挑挑眉，刚低下头去要找，突然眼睛一亮：“你用那个按摩器啦？”

性，如果只用于繁衍的话将是多么无聊的东西。岳明辉空拳握紧，在无法避免的不适感中寻找逃避的思路：与现在不同，与现在不同……他的整个世界用舔湿的指头探索他，拽着那个他自己塞进去的可恶的该死的小东西折磨他。他甚至庆幸弟弟看不见自己现在的模样，一定特惨，像烧焦的荒野，或浸垂在水洼里的芦苇，一团吸不进琴声的隔音棉。他嘶哑地说差不多得了，然后感觉那个东西被推得更里一点，再缓缓往外拖，他听见自己叫了，像熟透了的那种叫声，他想咬自己的舌头。  
小混蛋。小李英超儿。小疯子。他在黑暗里偷偷骂，妈妈是这么用的吗？  
“…我戴套了，岳明辉。”他手把手搞性教育的结果当然是令人满意的，除了，“…再叫一下吧岳妈妈，再叫一下？……”  
岳明辉不知道是该哭该笑，“……得啦，快点儿的。”

他们都说小弟跟他是有点儿像的。有点孤注一掷，有点义无反顾，但任性起来是谁也拉不住的。他们从前还住在京旺花园的时候他就跟小弟讲，如果说他过去这些年学到什么，那就是要用自己的理智压制任性的一面，那是他们唯一的出路，是区域受限的自由；他们是无法依赖别人的，好像再多的爱做支撑都不行，因为自我治愈是种伟大的能力，也是种气势汹汹的孤独。孤独使他们安全。

李英超有点小心翼翼地亲亲他的胸口，牙齿磨了磨敏感的一点，又伸舌舔舔。  
“我再…我再进去……一点儿。你疼吗？”  
“…打什么报告。”岳明辉第一次知道小朋友可以这么乖，“你甚至都可以说点儿脏话，宝贝儿。”他真是最不合格的妈妈了，但可能正在向合格的男朋友迈进，“…你觉得哥哥怎么样？”  
李英超唰地把头埋在他颈侧，捏着他腿根的手收得更紧，“……嗯，”他腰上加了一点力，顶弄的幅度大了一点点，“…觉得你特别好。”他下定决心似的，“我好爱你，岳妈妈，我真的特别特别、特别特别……”  
哪里来的傻宝宝啊！“不是这个，”岳明辉有点吃力地纠正他，“…过分一点儿，超儿，是觉得、…跟哥哥做，怎么样？”  
他刚问完就感觉弟弟僵了一下，但埋在他里头那个东西涨跳着，好像又大一些，李英超的喘息在他耳边挂着，慢慢地，磨着他的耳垂说：“你很…你在……”  
“嗯…？”  
“你在，”好像要演示给他，李英超慢慢地往外撤，只剩头部在里面的时候，又受不了似的顶进去，“你吸我、你不让我走。”  
岳明辉这下都接不上话来了，“……小混蛋。”他的手被握住，一根根指头都被掰开，李英超非要跟他扣紧，手指间还有黏滑的水剂，动作时连手心都蹭出响声，岳明辉听不了，觉得自己整个儿都难堪到不行了，想偏着头躲，弟弟就满满当当地撞进来，让他听这个。他说：“别这样，啊？超儿…”好像他的声音都被操开了一样，呼吸和句子走走停停，李英超压根不理他，一门心思问：“是哪儿，是这儿吗？”小朋友太想要夸奖了，用发烫的嘴唇吻他，在他耳边问，“舒服吗，岳妈妈？”  
他想说的话全部都被撞碎了，但这样的节奏是好的，他脑子都发蒙了，身体深处被勾起痒意，又被或轻或重的动作熨帖了。他完全没控制地呻吟出来，快射的时候腿根和腰都打着颤发酸，他咬在弟弟的脖颈上，胡乱想明天可记得穿高领，他绷直腰腹，李英超低喘着，说，岳岳妈妈……

小李英超根本不听话，不可能乖的，反而好像刚刚学到一点，就把他好容易适应的一切搞得一团糟。他们都有点儿太没节制了。拉紧的窗帘创造一个互相溺爱的世界，夜从此处起始，他们可以把星空从天上拉扯下来，让那些致命的光碎成彼此的宝石。

岳明辉可能错啦，当然错的是他，因为他们最后还是要去依赖的，还是要去爱的。抛去安全的孤独需要多少勇敢？

岳明辉仰起脖颈低声说：“快亲我，亲我宝贝儿。”

就是小李英超花掉的那么多，那——么——多。


End file.
